1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a midge/mosquito trap system and more particularly pertains to attracting and killing midges and mosquitos and a wide variety of other flying insects in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insect traps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, insect traps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of trapping insects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe midge/mosquito trap system that allows attracting and killing midges and mosquitos and a wide variety of other flying insects in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the midge/mosquito trap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting and killing midges and mosquitos and a wide variety of other flying insects in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved midge/mosquito trap system which can be used for attracting and killing midges and mosquitos and a wide variety of other flying insects in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.